mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Acadius Ezeiros
"Listen, I have no family to speak of. And you've lost yours. You and I are both left with nothing. So what do you say? You want to be partners?" --Acadius, upon meeting Asteria Laradine Acadius Ezeiros (known almost exclusively as Cade by those close to him) is a member of the Lucian Crownsguard, and one of the companions of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. Acadius was orphaned at a very young age; even his earliest of memories reveal no trace of him ever belonging to a family. Left to fend for himself on the crowded and merciless streets of Lestallum, he was forced to quickly learn to adapt. With no other option he turned to thievery, using his sticky fingers to provide for himself-- a talent he retains and has perfected even in adulthood. Lady luck did not overlook him completely, however. He eventually crossed paths with a young girl his age with circumstances very similar to his own. Asteria Laradine, a child facing fresh parental abandonment, who was left with nothing and forced to grow up much too young just as Cade was. Their encounter made him realize that the fear and loneliness in Asteria's eyes mirrored his own, and Acadius reached out his hand to her. Taking her cold fingers in his, he offered her a proposal of partnership. Over the next years, Cade's thievery along with Asteria's mercenary and hunting jobs allowed the two to live comfortably together. Although they tried to keep a low profile, the less-than-legal nature of their work quickly gained them a few enemies and some unwanted attention. Their "talents" had them frequently on the run from Lucian authorities. Finally Acadius and Asteria's luck ran out, ending with both of them being detained by members of the Crownsguard. While in custody they were given an ultimatum-- whereby they could have the charges against them cleared if they chose to instead use their skills to serve the Royal Crownsguard. During the Final Fantasy XV Timeline hopefully coherent summary here. Character Tropes * Because You Were Nice to Me: Despite Cade's initial tendency to be cold towards people, he can soften up if you are nice to him. * The Champion: 'Is this for Noctis. * 'Chaste Hero: Completely oblivious to romance and sexuality in general. * Child Soldier: Was orphaned early in life, and as such was forced to quickly learn how to defend and support for himself. * Consummate Professional * Deadpan Snarker: Leans toward the dry side of wit. * Declaration of Protection: '''Mutual between himself and Asteria. * [http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/FighterMageThief '''Fighter, Mage, Thief]:' Falls under the Thief subtrope. * 'I Owe You my Life: Feels that he owes the Lucian royal family a great debt, for seeing potential in him and saving him from the morally-grey life on the streets he had been living. * Knife Nut: His primary arms are daggers. * Master of Unlocking: 'Particularly skilled at picking locks and getting into places where he shouldn't be. * 'The Quiet One * Recruited From the Gutter: Saved from his life on the streets by (and as a result now displays utmost loyalty for) the Lucian Royal Family. * Scarf of Asskicking * Single-Target Sexuality: He was initially assumed to be asexual by those who are close to him. Has only experienced attraction to one person. * The Stoic ● Not so Stoic: 'It happens only when Noctis or Asteria are involved, though. * 'Tsundere: Type A; he's serious and impulsive but if someone close to him says the right words, he can get very flustered and/or emotional. * Undying Loyalty: His loyalty to Lucis is second to none. * What is This Thing You Call "Love"?: One of several emotions he can't comprehend. He experiences it for the first time with Noctis. Gallery Comm reni noctacadius.jpg|Noctis and Acadius Acadius and noctis png acadius and noctisss png 1 by black pantheress-dbhcux1.png Acadius and noctis2 png acadius and noctis22 png by black pantheress-dbicmnz.png 20170912-comm-reni.jpg 20170606-comm-reni.jpg|Acadius and Asteria ffocscom1.png Category:Final Fantasy XV